Not just a dream
by The Angel Of Water
Summary: This story is a songfic to the Carrie Underwood song 'Just a dream' This is my first fanfic so be kind... but i do appreciate constructive criticism.  TIVA!


_Not just a dream_

_It was two weeks after the day she turned eighteen_

It was a month after her 30th birthday and she had spent it with everyone she loved her father, Gibbs, her sister Abby, her brother McGee, her grandfather, Donald though everyone called him Ducky, Jimmy, who was always seen as the geeky cousin and his wife Breena. Though none of them were blood related they had become as thick as thieves over the past seven years. The most important person she spent her birthday was the person she loved the most, her husband of five months but boyfriend of two years and partner of seven, was Tony, who meant more than life itself for Ziva David.

_All dressed in white  
>Going to the church that night<br>She had his box of letters in the passenger seat  
>Sixpence in a shoe, something borrowed, something blue<br>And when the church doors opened up wide  
>She put her veil down<em>

She thought back to that special day, the most important day of her life…so far. They day she tied herself to this man in every way she could. She had Abby as her maid of honor. Tim was his best man and Gibbs and Ducky were giving her away. She had a beautiful white strapless dress on. It flowed to the floor and had a turquoise blue sash under her bust. She remembered back to when she was safe in Tony's arms swirling and twirling around the dance floor. The night had been magical.

_Trying to hide the tears  
>Oh she just couldn't believe it<br>She heard trumpets from the military band  
>And the flowers fell out of her hand<br>_

She tried to hide the tears of joy that fell slightly down her cheeks. She couldn't believe she was marrying Tony. She heard the military trumpets they had arranged for the two of them. She handed he flowers to Abby as they said their vows and shared a passionate kiss with one another.

_Baby why'd you leave me  
>Why'd you have to go?<br>I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
>I can't even breathe<br>It's like I'm looking from a distance  
>Standing in the background<br>Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
>This can't be happening to me<br>This is just a dream  
><em>

She was sobbing. He was about to board a plane to Italy for an undercover assignment given to him by the director. The whole family was there. There was a secret she hadn't even told him yet and here he was about to board a plane and would be gone for god only knows how long. Now they stood at his gate waiting for the plane to board. They had only made it that far because they flashed their badges. He crushed her to his chest and she whispered in his ear "I'm pregnant." He beamed from ear to ear and they rest of the family had heard. There were congratulations and smiles all around, and then over the intercom came a voice saying that first class was now boarding. She kissed him and hugged him once more and let him walk away from her praying he returned safely, quickly.

_The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray  
>Lord please lift his soul, and heal this hurt<br>Then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that she ever heard  
>Then they handed her a folded up flag<br>And she held on to all she had left of him  
>Oh, and what could have been<br>And then the guns rang one last shot  
>And it felt like a bullet in her heart<br>_

After three months she was slightly larger and she still prayed every night that he was okay and that he would return any day now. She was cleaning the house and was currently cleaning a photo taken at her citizenship ceremony where they had handed her a flag. The radio was on when a sad song call "_The day you went away_" by Wendy Matthews came on. She sang and cried and when the song finished she continued her jobs as if nothing had happened.

She slept soundly that night with one hand wrapped protectively around her stomach. Her dream scared her she sat bolt upright in her bed as the sound of the bullet still rang clear in her head. She clutched at her heart. Finally, when he heart beat was back to normal she fell into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

_Baby why'd you leave me  
>Why'd you have to go?<br>I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
>I can't even breathe<br>It's like I'm looking from a distance  
>Standing in the background<br>Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
>This can't be happening to me<br>This is just a dream_

She rushed into the office that morning, frantic from the call she had received from Gibbs telling her to hurry this morning. She hoped for good news, she hoped it concerned Tony coming home. When she entered the bull-pen and saw the grief stricken faces of her family and the Director of NCIS, Leon Vance, all standing there, her heart fell to the pit of her stomach. She ran through every possible person that this could be about, praying that it was Tony.

When she heard the words leave the director's mouth, her knees buckled and she would have fallen to the floor had Gibbs not been there to catch her. She sobbed into his chest, soaking his shirt. When she was done she hugged the rest of the gang and headed home to plan the funeral.

_Oh,_  
><em>Baby why'd you leave me<em>  
><em>Why'd you have to go?<em>  
><em>I was counting on forever, now I'll never know<em>  
><em>Oh, now I'll never know<em>  
><em>It's like I'm looking from a distance<em>  
><em>Standing in the background<em>  
><em>Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now<em>  
><em>This can't be happening to me<em>  
><em>This is just a dream<em>

A week later, Tony's body had been returned and she had sobbed again when she had seen him lying on Ducky's cold autopsy table. Now here she stood, dressed in a black dress with a fascinator and black heels staring at the handmade coffin Gibbs had created for this tragedy. She was still standing there, after everyone had gone, after the coffin had been lowered into the ground. She glanced at the tombstone next to her husband's and whispered 'Take care of him Kate.'

She left a bunch of flowers there and left letting a single tear trail down her cheek.

_Oh, this is just a dream_  
><em>Just a dream<em>  
><em>Yeah, Yeah<em>

Six months later she gave birth to a healthy baby girl that she named Antonia Talia DiNozzo. On every birthday, Christmas, anniversary they would go to see Tony.

Every time they went they heard the distinctive "I love you girls."


End file.
